The Three Love Style
by globerry
Summary: Robin had just had joined in the crew! When she laid eyes on Zoro she fell for him, and Zoro had a dream about her and is confused about his feelings. Nami finds out this predicament, will she pull them together? Lots of cute robinxzoro moments! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Sword Style - Zoro x Robin**

**Chapter 1**

Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction I have written so please bear with me! This is AFTER the ALABASTA ARC so if you havent passed this arc is has SPOILERS! btw I LOVE OP as well as the zoroxrobin couple! RAWR! Since Oda-Sensei is never gonna use romance in the plot, well just make it real here! ;D **I DO NOT OWN OP! IT BELONGS TO THE GENIUS ODA-SENSEI! :P** **Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and subscribed! 3 3 3** -

"Luffy. Would be alright if I join your crew?" asked Robin. She had raven black hair, a distinctively defined nose, and attractively arched eyes which were sky blue. Her skin was smooth and naturally tanned which suited her. Sanji swooned at the sight of her, calling her a mature beauty.

"Sure!" Luffy replied, giving a huge grin.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the crew in unison.

"But Luffy, she's our enemy! We can't trust her!" Nami argued.

She turned to Robin, "Even Luffy excepts you, we don't!" Nami said promptly

"Is that so?", Robin said with her charming smile "I still have some treasure leftover fro-"

"TREASURE!", Nami shouted excitedly. Her eyes had turned into beli and danced around in kicks of pure happiness.

"Nami-swan is so cute when she's happy!", Sanji said with hearts everywhere.

"Tch your so pathetic you ero-cook. Getting all worked up just for a girl", Zoro taunted.

"Whatya SAY! SHITHEAD MARIMO!" They were bickering as usual.

The others broke their defences against Robin. Zoro was the only one left. Robin meet her eyes with the green haired man. He had sharp eyes that were solemn and serious, yet friendly as he gives a cheerful smile. His 'more than above average' face was then followed by... Robin eyes traced down a bit. He had tense muscles that were evident through his white shirt. Somehow, looking at Zoro made Robin to skip a beat.

"Mr Swordsman" greeted Robin, giving her most disarming smile "Isn't is fine weather today" she lashed out her charm like a whip.

"What?" said Zoro, a little confused. He thought "what does she want? Talking to me so casually..."

Robin answered "Nothing. I just want you look after me since I'm joining this crew"

"Really? Even though I don't even trust you?" Zoro said. For some reason Robin had a little stab of pain at his words. But why?

"Yeah" Robin winked, which would have sent more than a thousand men faint at the overwhelming pheromones Robin was emitting.

"What now?" Zoro thought as she walked away. The cow-girl outfit had really suited her, which highlighted her curves... and her long legs... Zoro found himself staring at her the whole time.

"Why?" he thought "Nami had the same kind of body, but I didn't feel anything!" "Tch!" Zoro sighed, and his face was all red. "Maybe I didn't have enough sleep, that's why I feel weird".

So Zoro crossed his arms behind his head, cushioning it, leant on the wall and fell asleep.

Robin was in the girl's quarters and Nami showed her around the room. When she was done, she went straight out and commanded the ship to lower its anchor.

Robin sighed. What a day, Crocodile was defeated, Luffy saved her even though she wanted to die! And then there's Zoro... Robin blushed. But it couldn't be... the romance novel she was reading now.

She opened the book "Heart Beat" and continued to read it: "Daisuke! I love you!, Ichigo confessed. Daisuke embraced her in his strong arms, his eyes sparkled and hers too. Ichigo felt his heart racing as her head was against his ches-".

Robin slammed the book shut. It was so cheesy! How can she shamelessly feel this way! It just couldn't be! It was too embarrassing... Robin dug her face in the pillow, trying to calm herself down, not to think about the novel and Zoro... and his handsome face... and a hot muscular sexy body? No matter how hard Robin tried, she couldn't stop taking out Zoro's existence out of her mind, as if he was an illness itself. -

Next morning... Zoro had woke up in shock. Nobody woke him up. But it was HIS dream! Zoro tried to recall everything that had happened...

Zoro was in a meadow of flowers, wondering where was he and why the hell was he there! There he found stood right in front of him was no other than Robin. She wore an elegant, pure white sundress which really suited her. She looked both cute and sexy in her outfit. She flashed a smile and walked to him.

But then a wind blew on her dress.

"Kya!" Robin squealed, as she held onto her skirt.

"W-White" Zoro stuttered as he blushed.

"White what?" asked Robin, feeling embarrassed.

"Never mind", said Zoro sheepishly.

Robin came closer to him, and looked intently into his eye.

Confused, Zoro asked, "What are you doing?"

Robin answered "Isn't it obvious... Umm when I met you, I like you"

"What do you mean? Sorry I don't dont easily "like" people now excuse me"

"Stupid, not as just nakama!" She said as she leant against his face. "Then wh-ahh" Robin just had kissed Zoro on his lips.

This is the time that he woke up. "Tch what the hell is wrong with me?". His face was tomato red, and sweat ran across his face. He ruffled his green hair, and touched his lips.

"I wonder what kissing really feels like", Zoro thought.

"EVERYONE! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME! HURRY UP BEFORE LUFFY EATS ALL OF IT!", Sanji called while carrying a frying pan. It was chaos every morning, the whole crew literally raced to the dining table. It was particularly Luffy and Ussop fighting in front of the kitchen door of who will go in first. Everyone was at the table, and Zoro joined in last.

As he entered, his eyes met with Robin, and Robin met with his. At they second they blushed, and looked away quickly. Zoro sat on the empty seat, coincidently right next to Robin. As Zoro sat, Robin's side brushed right on his, since everybody is literally squashed together. Robin yelped a little "Kya!" which was not very noticeable by everyone which relieved her. On the other side, Zoro tried to keep his face straight throughout the meal, but there's sweat running all over him. "Just act natural" Zoro told himself, but it was no easy job because Robin's soft body was touching his. And she smelt good as well...

Luffy, who was sitting the other side of Robin suddenly stood up, which pushed Robin over on Zoro onto the floor. *Crash* Zoro held Robin protectively on top of him, so she would't had such impact on the floor (we're talking about Luffy here) "SANJI! SANJI! MORE MEAT! MORE MEA- ehh Zoro sorry sorry..." Luffy then said sweat dropping.

"Luffy YOU IDIOT!" Zoro yelled "You almost hurt Robin-chan!" "R-robin-chan... Zoro repeated himself. What did he just say? His cheeks grew red. But then he realised Robin's right on top of him. She was so soft... Then right in front of him were Robin's you know what... Zoro and Robin blushed at the realisation. "His chest is strong and hard" Robin thought "But I like the feel of it though" Robin who was cherry red.

"We had enough eating Sanji. Thank you for the meal" Zoro and Robin wearily said, and they somewhat walked like a worn out robot, as if they are gonna fall anytime. They left the kitchen and creaked the door shut.

"What? Zoro saying 'thanks for the meal'? That's new.." Sanji said dropping a sausage, confused.

"Chopper!" said Luffy

"Yes, Luffy?" asked Chopper

"Can you check up on them? They are acting weird today"

"Roger that Luffy!" Chopper said excitedly. It was a long time since he had treated somebody.

Outside the door. Robin turned to Zoro, "Thank you!" she smiled, she tried to restrain herself from blushing.

"Not a problem" Zoro answered, looking down and giving a shy pout.

"Just doing my job to not get Luffy to throw you around"

"Really? Then I must be careful, thank you again Mr. Swordsman" Robin grimaced.

Zoro eyes then diverted away from Robin's as he said, "You can call me "Zoro". You sound so distant when you call be by 'Mister'"

Robin brightened up, "Okay then! I'll call you Zoro-kun!", she winked,

Zoro's face burnt red "Zoro-kun?" -

Moments later...

"Zoro" Chopper said "Its time for a check up"

Zoro agreed and followed him into the the room. Zoro thought he needed this, he can't go on forever like this. He needs to concentrate on his training.

"Temperature, good. Blood is good. You're not overweight of course. Zoro, do you feel tired?" asked Chopper.

"Nope" answered Zoro

"That's a relief! I thought you had a fever at breakfast time because your face is red, and you were sweating."

"Really?"

"Yes! I was worried!"

"Thanks for your concern Chopper, and now excuse me" said Zoro as he rose out of his chair.

Zoro decided to keep his "sickness" a secret. He knew its something not to do with his health. Zoro then decided to ask Nami for advice.

But then Zoro noticed a book there.

"Huh? What is that?"

** Author's note:** Yay the first chapter done! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^ subscribe if you guys want more! more will come your way soon I promise! And I think you guys know the 'white' Zoro was referring too! ;) Btw I'm actually very bad at describing muscles lol... as you can see XD so its a weird ask but can you guys leave some comments of creative descriptions of muscles! XD i very well will use it in he future ;D Thank you for reading my story. And please review so I know what you like and where I lack. Also! If you enjoyed it, subby this story! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Three Love Style**

**Chapter 2 – Zoro finds out his feeling for Robin?**

Thanks for reading! This is the second chapter ^_^. Enjoy!

Zoro stared oddly at the book which entitles, 'Romance for Dummies'.

"Oh", Chopper added "Nami asked me to give you that book"

"What for?" Zoro questioned.

"She told you to read it. It may help you in your current situation" Chopper answered.

"Heh? 'Romance for Dummies'?" Zoro was confused. How could this help him?

He turned to the back cover. It said, "Does your heart race and blush at that ONE girl? You DUMBASS!"

Robin quickly came about in his mind, Zoro mentally answered "Yes, but why is it calling me a 'dumbass'?"

"Are you happy when she's close by and you just couldn't stop thinking about her? You moron!"

"Well perhaps I am, but how does this thing know?" Zoro thought. "Though reading this is really pissing me off" Zoro said, a vein was popping out of his forehead.

"Then congratulations! By now you should have realised that you have a crush! If you didn't know that then you're a STUPID IDIOT! But don't worry! This guide is for DUMMIES like you!"

"What? A crush? Could this book stop insulting me?" Zoro spoke angrily.

Then he read, "When you just finished reading this your really pissed off and you want to throw me away"

"Obviously" Zoro commented.

"Now you would be thinking how would I help you."

"Is this thing a fricken psychic" Zoro said, he felt a little unsettled.

"Your damn right! I'm a fricken psychic! If I answered all of your questions, it means this book is for YOU! Well, it just proves your a 100% of a moron. You need help buddy."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID HELP YOU STUPID BOOK!" Zoro shouted, while pointing at it. His face was contorted with anger, a demon was emerging from him.

"Zoro!" Chopper broke in, "It's just a book. Even it may annoy you, just give it a shot". Chopper looked at him with pleading eyes. You have to be heartless if you didn't give in.

"Fine" said Zoro hesitantly.

"That's a relief" sighed Chopper. He thought if this continues, Zoro is going to perform a santoryu technique on the poor book, in his very room.

"Heehee! Zoro I hope this helps you!" Nami giggled. She leant beside door observing Zoro, she smirked as she saw him confused and angry, as he held the strange book.

Nami thought, "Zoro should have realised his feelings by now, along with some tricks!" she smirked playfully.

How did Nami find out?

2 hours earlier...

Nami sat at the same spot at breakfast time like usual. While chewing on her bacon, she noticed something different. First of all, Zoro face was pink, and he looked nervous as he spied the seat between Usopp ans Robin. Zoro also didn't normally put on a face of a dignified swordsman, instead he looked passive. In addition to to her observations, he failed miserably of trying to act natural. He was sweating, and his cheeks were burnt pink.

"Oh I see now" Nami smirked. She then pulled her eyes over to Robin who was also red in the face. "Interesting. I wonder who'll confess first. But they look like they have no clue" Nami thought. "All well, then I should push them together! This is going to a hell a lot of fun! Zoro, Robin you got to thank me for this without the cash!".

Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly snapped back to reality by a thud. Then witnessing an intriguing development, in which seeing Zoro and Robin tangled up on the floor.

"Okay, Robin may betray us. But hey, she likes Zoro."

Now back to the present...

"Oi! Nami!" Zoro called "I know you are there"

"Damn, I was caught" Nami stepped in.

"What's up with this book? This is pretty much a cowardly way to insult me" Zoro said with a vein bulging out of his forehead.

"I told you already" Nami sighed as if explaining the obvious, "It's gonna help you in your current situation"

"Current situation?" asked Zoro, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's make it blunt, shall we? You like Robin don't you?" asked Nami, while looking straight into his eye.

"Me? Like Robin?" asked Zoro. "I still don't understand what is it. Did Robin put some weird devil fruit power on me?"

"Sigh. You're even slower than I thought, the blurb even explained it to you. To spell it out for you, this guide can help you to have Robin for yourself." Nami said wearily. Probably this game for her became boring after all.

"So all of my feelings till now is love?" Zoro asked burrowing his face into his arms, so Nami can't see him blushing.

"Yeah. You finally get it, I'm glad." Nami said in relief "In the meantime study that book! And if you have any questions you can ask me!" Nami grinned.

"Oi, what are your real intentions?" Zoro asked suspiciously. He found it funny that Nami would do such favours, without demanding cash.

"I just want you guys to be together, and its also for my entertainment" Nami answered promptly. "I promise there will no money involved."

"Fine. Thank you." Zoro sighed. "Probably without you I would consider it as an ill- WHAT?"

Zoro fell off his chair, his cheeks were flaming red. Nami held out her weapons like a fan of cards. Such an attack that took such effect on Zoro. What she held in her fingers were the very pictures of Robin, some in her underwear, or in her bikini, or just some casual ones such as her reading her books.

"Get those away from me!" Zoro still steaming red.

"How pure" Nami said, "You're actually cute", she chuckled. "If you want, it'll be 5000 beli for each photo.

"Why do you think I have money anyway?" Zoro said, still using his arms as a shield.

Nami added, "But this is 10 000 beli, it took me extra effort to take this one" she winked.

Zoro took a glimpse of the one photo she was holding out, and his face turned to a shade of a beetroot red and passed out.

"I think I overdid it" Nami sweat dropped as she saw Zoro lying on the floor.

"Nami, you can leave it to me" Chopper said. His presence was forgotten the whole time.

"Sorry Chopper" Nami sweat dropped "I make it up for you next time".

"No worries, Nami." Chopper said reassuringly, as he turned to his Heavy Point form and put Zoro on the bed.

"EVERYONE!" Luffy bounced around excitedly "THE NEXT ISLAND IS HERE! WE'RE STOPPING THERE FOR A BARBEQUE!", Luffy grinned.

"No Luffy" Sanji pulled his ear, "We're just going there for supplies. I already made bento for everyone."

"Really?" Luffy said while drooling. "Give me! Give me! Sanji I'm hungry!"

"Luffy" Sanji said, a little irritated, "Just wait, you'll get it soo-. Gosh can't he just listen". He watched him running after Chopper, and his other immature antics.

The Merry stopped at the beach. The island was inhabited, it was basically a forest, well a dangerous one.

"Luffy here's your bento" said Sanji as he passed the large heaving box, which is double size of a backpack.

"Oh~! Thanks Sanji!" Luffy grinned and he already swallowed half of it in one bite.

"Do whatever you want Luffy" sighed Sanji "I won't make you it anymore for today".

Luffy stopped eating. The crew were surprised and applauded, it was quite an achievement that Luffy stopped eating while he was hungry.

Sanji then passed single boxes to Usopp, Chopper and Zoro, and then passed two boxes each to Robin and Nami.

"I made these with LOVE! Nami-swan and Robin-chwan~!" Sanji swooned.

"Thanks Sanji" both of them said.

"Now a thank you hug!" Sanji wiggled energetically.

He lunged forward, but what he squeezed was hard, not soft as he hoped to be.

"Oi! Get off me you ero-cook!", a deep masculine voice said right next to his ear.

Sanji backed off immediately. He shifted his head around to find the girls and they were far off, having a lively conversation. Sanji fell onto his knees on the floor into the deep sea of depression.

"Sorry, my preference is girls" Zoro laughed, "One of them is mine already"

"What?" Sanji said, shocked.

"One of them is 'going' to be mine" Zoro corrected himself smirking. "And you're not gonna be my way".

"Who?" Sanji demanded, his blood was boiling, "Both of them belong to ME!" Sanji pointed at himself.

"Really?" said Zoro defiantly, "Is your name on them? Robin is the one I like."

"Robin?" Sanji said surprised. "You have a good taste in women" he mocked, "I thought your type is another moss ball!"

Zoro ignored his taunt. "Just to let you know, don't lay a single finger on her", he warned. His eyes glinted red as a demon.

Unnerved, Sanji retorted, "I'm not handing the cute Robin-chan to a muscle-brain like you!"

"As if I'll hand over her to a pervert like you who always chase after ladies' skirts."

"Now you've done it", they said in unison.

Both of them bursted in flames of anger. Zoro readied his swords and Sanji raised his legs in attack-mode. They both started to brawl again, swinging kicks and slashing swords, which is a tie. Nami looked over and sighed at their stupidity.

"Oi! You guys look like you're having fun! Can I join in?" Luffy grinned at Zoro and Sanji.

"WE'RE NOT HAVING FUN!", they roared in unison, as they both in perfect sync as they kicked Luffy flying.

"Everyone!" Nami called. The crew gathered around her.

"Ussop! Can you stand behind to look after Merry?"

"Sure Nami!" Usopp answered. "Besides Merry needs some repairs", he said while he and Nami looked at Luffy.

"Sobby! Sobby!" croaked Luffy sweat dropping. His cheeks were still swollen by Zoro's and Sanji's kicks.

"Nami!" Chopper said "I need to collect some medicinal herbs, I know there's a lot around here" he sniffed his nose.

"Alright then Chopper", Nami answered. Then she ordered Luffy and Sanji to search with Chopper.

"Now that leaves me, Zoro and Robin", Nami said.

"Zoro, you'll go with Robin because you'll get lost by yourself if you went alone", she winked.

"Me with Robin?", Zoro blushed.

"Me with Zoro?", Robin flushed a shade of pink.

"As for me, I'll go alone. I'm going around to make a map of this island" said Nami happily.

"But Nami-san!" Sanji protested, "It'll be dangerous! I'll come with you!"

"No", Nami said sternly

"You have to stay with Luffy and Chopper. Chopper can't handle Luffy alone. And I'm fine by myself" she pulled out her Clima-Tact.

"Okay, Nami if that's what you wish for" Sanji said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Zoro was laughing at Sanji's rejection, angered by his humiliation, they bickered again.

"Zoro! Let's go" Robin smiled, while interrupting their fight with insults.

"Yeah", said Zoro as he turned to join her. Zoro walked with Robin towards the forest.

He then turned back, and provokingly pulled on a mocking face towards Sanji, to mark his victory.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS YOU SHITTY MARIMO!", raged Sanji.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! How are you going? ^_^ I hope you've enjoyed my second chapter :D I know I've updated super early x) its was SO fun to write! Subscribe if you've enjoyed this story ^_^ Reviews Please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Three Love Style 3

Chapter 3 : The Forest

WOW! more than 400 hits for just the first 2 chapters, THANKS GUYS! :D

Hey guys! Yes chapter 3 finally came out, and this chapter is longer than the other two ^_^ enjoy~ (sorry when you see some mistakes :/ ) lots of robinxzoro moments coming up! heehee! *evil crackles ;P

* * *

As they stepped into the forest, they were surrounded by the luscious green. Their shoes slightly sunk into the damp earthy soil, adorned with twisted roots that were scattered everywhere. It was a little dark, though streams of light escaped through pockets between the leaves. The trees soared majestically from the roots to the sky, as if it was endless. Their branches sprouted many sorts of fruits and flowers in all shapes and sizes.

The breath-taking sight created a magical atmosphere.

"This scent", Zoro thought as he smelled the scent of the flowers nearby, "reminds me of Robin."

He heard the steps trailed behind him.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Robin gasped in amazement of the scenery.

"Yeah" mumbled Zoro. "She's so cute when she makes that expression!" he thought, his cheeks became a little rosy.

Suddenly, something tender and warm wrapped around his cold fingers, then clasped it tightly. He turned his head back and realised that it was Robin's hand.

His heart is starting to beat faster again, and his face is turning hot!

"It's not like that" Robin said as she diverted her eyes, "Nami said that you get lost easily, so hold my hand so you don't stray off". Zoro also noticed that she was blushing madly, and she still didn't look at him in the eye.

He hated to be treated as a kid, but he still didn't want to let go of her hand.

"Fine" Zoro answered, he tried not to sound too happy.

As he walked with Robin hand in hand, his heart couldn't calm down, but he was at ease. Zoro felt Robin's satin soft skin, her long and elegant fingers, but last of all her warmth had spread onto his.

They were the same temperature now.

Zoro turned to Robin, and he gave her his rare smile which pulled her heart-strings, and she returned her's.

He then remembered the irritating book he read. He pulled out the small book out of his pocket and stealthily skimmed through it, while his hand was still gripping with Robin's.

He read, "In order to get your girl you need to follow these steps which are simple and easy!

Step 1

Say some lines that'll impress her. For instance, something clever, cool or cute. It depends on what type of guy you are. If you fail this step, your girl would think of you as an idiot.

If you're a cool guy, or if you think you are, here are some examples to make your girl think your are rad.

- "Your-"

"What?", Zoro thought, frowning "there's link spilled all over the examples... shit."

"Wait!" his eyes followed down the page, "there's examples for the 'cute' type of guy.

Okay, this is only left on my plate so I'll give it a shot."

Determined, Zoro stopped and cleared his throat.

"What is it Zoro-kun?" Robin asked.

Zoro immediately blushed at the way she addressed him.

He blurted out "I l-like you", he said while his blush seems like it's burning off his face. He continued, "as much a I like my r-riceballs", he started to trip over his words.

Perplexed by the sudden strange compliment, Robin didn't know how to respond. She doesn't have any idea Zoro was talking about, but she knew that he did say something nice.

Zoro waited intently for Robin's reaction. Would this help him to make Robin his?

"..."

After two seconds of thinking, Robin beamed, "Thank you Zoro-kun, that was very kind of you".

She noticed this is not the usual Zoro. He's looking away, but his redness of his face was still evident. He turned to Robin, an shyly wedged a smile, then quickly turned back.

Throughout the stroll, their hands were still linked together, and they had little conversations. Zoro told Robin about his goal to be the strongest swordsman in the world, by his promise to his rival in his childhood. Robin had conversed about her findings of the Poneglyph, which Zoro found little interest in.

In every stride, they learnt a little bit more about each other. They were also more and more comfortable. Zoro and Robin were so absorbed in their conversation that they have forgotten the reason they were there; to collect food supplies.

"Nice! Zoro!" Nami whispered to herself, as she eyed the couple in a distance away with her binoculars.

"Now for the main event!" she thought wickedly. She pulled out her Clima-Tact and she made a series of Heat Balls and Cool Balls to create rain clouds, which accumulated along the sky.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Robin were so comfortable that they were able to look into each other's eyes, to their relief.

Suddenly, a large root which Robin stepped over had broken which made her lost her balance.

In reflex, Zoro pulled her close to his body to avoid any danger. But it was too late, Robin had sprained her ankle.

"Ouch" flinched Robin, her ankle was swelling.

Then she felt a pair of strong hands which shovelled her up onto his chest.

Zoro turned a slight shade of pink as he thought, "She's so light!".

Robin blushed furiously, "Too close" she thought, "But so sturdy."

Then out of the blue, rain droplets started to fall, and it quickly became heavy.

"Out of all times!", Zoro said annoyed.

"Let's find some shelter" Robin said.

Zoro agreed with her.

As he ran while Robin in his arms in bridal style, Robin unconsciously dug her nose into Zoro's shirt. She never thought being in Zoro's arms were so snug and comfortable. Spraining her ankle didn't seem that bad after all.

"LUFFY!" called Sanji, "Where the hell did you go?"

"Oh Sanji!" said Chopper, carrying the supplies on his back "You lost Luffy?".

"Yeah" answered Sanji, now irritated "it's started to rain already, let's go back to Merry. We'll find Luffy afterwards."

"Okay then Sanji" Chopper replied, a little worried about Luffy. They both headed back to Merry.

Soaked and chilled to the bone, Zoro and Robin arrived at a shack. It was obviously abandoned due to its old and rusty exterior.

"Sorry for intruding" Zoro said as they entered in. The hallway was wooden and had clusters of dust and spiderwebs everywhere.

They found a bedroom, which was the first door of the hallway. It was plain and old, but cleaner. It had pure white sheets on a large bed, though springs were torn out of them irregularly. On the side of the room were lay curtains of the same colour.

"Robin" said Zoro broke the silence "You need to change clothes, you'll catch a cold if you still wet."

"Yeah, I know" replied Robin.

Then she said shyly "Can you turn your back please? I'm going to use the curtains for my dress."

"S-sure!" Zoro abruptly blushed as he turned back.

His ears picked up sounds of falling clothes, unzipping and unbuttoning. He told himself not to turn his back, though the Sanji-pervert he knew would seize his opportunity if he were in his place.

"Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt..." thought Zoro.

"Done!" said Robin, as she fastened the dove-white curtain, which was her dress.

Zoro sighed in disappointment.

He looked back and was dazed of how cute she looked. She looked like a Greek goddess dressed in her finest robes.

She threw the remaining curtain to Zoro, "Now's your turn! Sorry, its a little wet, I've wiped myself with it."

Zoro became a deep shade of red, and fumbled the curtain. But he didn't have any choice, did he?

Zoro told her to turned her back, while Zoro quickly stripped, and wore the curtain, but struggled to tighten the knot on his shoulder. Then he saw two aiding hands which helped him to tie the knot.

"Whoa, so close", Zoro reddened as her face was so close to his.

"Ha, all d-achoo!" Robin sneezed.

"Damn" said Zoro "I was too late".

He felt her forehead, it was burning. He discovered that she had a fever. She suddenly fell unconscious and she lost her balance, but was safely caught by his hands, pulling her close.

Zoro doesn't really know how to treat the fever, but he knew that he should make her warm first.

He saw the bed, it was no good, but the blankets looked warm enough! He firstly rested her on a wall, then stripped the blanket off, and wrapped her in it.

"Now she's warm, but her head is still hot" Zoro thought "I need to cool it down".

He found a bucket, collected some rainwater and soaked some curtain with it, and placed it on Robin's forehead. But it wouldn't stay on while she was sitting up.

Slightly nervous, but he thought he was okay because she was sleeping. He leaned against the wall, and he straightly spread out his legs, then closed them together. Zoro rested Robin's head on his lap. Afterwards he finally placed the cool piece of curtain on her forehead, and it stayed on. He decided to wait for the pouring to stop, and later find Chopper to treat her.

Zoro sat peacefully, he never felt so happy and blissful. Robin's head, gave his lap warmth too, which somehow had spread to his whole body, even though the air was freezing.

Zoro looked down to Robin's pretty face.

"Wow! She's even more beautiful up close!" Zoro blushed, his heart started to race again. She had naturally long fluttery lashes, a perfectly shaped jawline, her lips were irresistible to kiss, and her raven black hair was incredibly silky and soft to touch. Also her cheeks are burnt pink because of her fever.

Zoro, unable to control himself to such a beauty in her vulnerable state, tried to fall asleep instead. Which he did in a matter of seconds.

While he was asleep, Robin woke up.

She found herself wrapped up in a thick blanket, all warm and toasty. She felt a little better, and touched the wet cloth on her forehead. Still lying down, she noticed something cushiony and warm under her head. She looked up, and she was surprised that Zoro was right above her, sleeping soundly.

Robin rose, and sat close to Zoro to inspect his sleeping face. "His face is so cute when he sleeps!" Robin giggled.

"Thanks, Zoro" Robin whispered as she ruffled his green hair. His hair is so soft like moss, though she expected to be hard and prickly. She kept playing with his hair, twirling it in her long fingers, which made him look like a mess. Then they trailed Zoro's angled jawline, it was hard but smooth.

Robin unconsciously sat on his lap, but this still didn't wake him up. Robin was unable to control herself from touching this handsome face, cupped his cheeks, and felt his soft lips with her slim thumb. She started to playfully pinch his cheeks, and ears and move them about like a kid.

She cheekily chuckled, then she eyed his plump lips. She couldn't restrain herself, so she leant over.

Her lips to Zoro's are only a centimetre apart...

Zoro opened his eyes.

"..."

He saw Robin's eyes gazing so close to his... Well too close.

Zoro blushed, but quickly remembered somewhere he read in the book, it said "Kiss her. Right on the lips".

For this very moment to happen, he leaned closer to Robin.

"Don't forget to close your eyes" her soothing voice whispered as she closed his eyes with her lingering touch.

Zoro obeyed her, closing his eyes expectantly.

Suddenly, the room darkened.

"Zooorrrooo... Rooooobbbiiin", a wailing voice trailed off in an echo.

They turned to the disturbing voice, irritated that they had been interrupted. A figure had stepped out in the darkness, she was wearing a pure white dress which had holes and tears everywhere. Her skin was unusually pale white in appearance, her body was thin, and she walked like a puppet.

But worst of all her face was caked with makeup which made her look even more dreadful.

"What is that thing?" Zoro looked disgusted.

"A ghost maybe?" said Robin "It'll may haunt you for the rest of your life if we stay here".

"What should we do?" asked Zoro as the girl came closer, he backed out of the way.

"Wait!" shouted the ghostly girl, Zoro sprinted away from the creepy thing, and she sped after him.

"Her voice sounded a little familiar" thought Zoro, as he ran about giving Robin a piggy-back. Robin gripped his toned muscular shoulders, tightly so she wouldn't fly off.

The shack wasn't large but Zoro still, of course lost his way.

The strange girl kept popping out of random places scaring their socks off.

Robin was tired of this game and she used her power which grew hands on the mysterious girl, immobilising her.

A light shone from a window which had revealed her face.

"Luffy is that you!" Zoro said in shock, as he recognised the scar under his eye.

"Yeah" replied Luffy "Nami asked me to put a costume for her, and it turned out like this".

Luffy gloomily pulled his skirt "Zoro, I wanted you to change my clothes, because I'm a guy. But you kept running away from me".

"Oh... Luffy" Zoro patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Anyway, weren't you with the Curly-Brow?"

"About that, Nami told me to come to her after the rain starts."

"I see" Robin broke in the conversation "Nami's behind the rain, she made Luffy scare us, and she told me to hold your hand. It all makes sense! How sly".

"Is that how it is?" asked Zoro "Well anyway, let's go back so Robin can get treated."

As they arrived everyone is there. Robin was still a little dizzy, and her ankle throbbed painfully.

Usopp and Chopper laid they're eyes on Luffy in broad daylight, they laughed hysterically, "Hahaha! Luffy what's with that costume?".

Luffy, who was rarely angry, walked to Nami and said "Nami! Change me back! I'm a boy!".

Nami answered, "Oh Luffy, you remembered my reward didn't you?".

She removed the cloth on the large table. It revealed a huge load of meat.

"Meat!" Luffy drooled, and he jumped onto the feast. He had forgotten about his costume already.

"Oi Chopper" Zoro called, Robin was still on his back.

"Yes Zoro? Oh!" Chopper noticed Robin already, "follow me to the infirmary".

When they were there, Zoro gently placed Robin onto the bed.

Chopper examined her. "Good" said Chopper "Her injuries are not severe. She can rest up for a day, and she can be up and running tomorow."

"Thanks Chopper" Zoro smiled.

"Zoro smiling? What's up with him?" thought Chopper.

Then he replied "No problem", returning his adorable smile.

Zoro left the room allowing her to rest, and he found Nami leaning next to the door.

She winked and whispered "So what happened between you two?".

Zoro immediately reddened as he recalled what happened a few moments ago.

"Tell me ALL the details later!" said Nami playfully, she then walked away and commanded Ussop and Luffy sail the ship away from the island.

Suddenly a figure in flames appeared before and exclaimed "YOU SHITTY MARIMO! HOW DARE YOU TO MAKE MY DEAR ROBIN-CHAN SICK!"

Sanji threw an kick from above. But he then stopped as he saw Zoro's clothing, and he bursted out laughing.

"Zoro, I didn't know you're into cosplay!"

"Oi you don't get it Curly-Brow, I didn't make her sick" Zoro said calmly, he looked down, he was still wearing the white curtain from the shack. He needed to change.

"Anyway back to the subject... I'M NOT ALLOWING ROBIN-CHAN TO GET HURT MORE FROM YOU!" Sanji shouted as then swung a wrathful side kick.

Perhaps it was his fault that he wasn't fast enough to keep her from a fever, and to sprain her ankle. But still... Zoro felt a little guilty now.

Zoro yelled, "Even if I make her cry, or in pain... SHE STILL BE MINE!"

Sanji hissed "You bastard."

"Because I'll treasure her". Zoro continued as deflected Sanji's kicks.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" yelled Sanji, "TO BE EVEN CLOSE TO ROBIN-CHAN!"

"Fine let's settle this" Zoro said as he gave Sanji a determined glare.

Sanji stopped "What?".

Zoro took a deep breath, "... I'll challenge you to a cook-off."

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guy's how are you guys doing? :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes Zoro's and Sanji's cook-off will be in next chapter so yah ;)

THANKS FOR READING! :D

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Three Love Style

** Chapter 4 : The Cook-off**

Hi Everbody~! ^_^ thankyou so much for reading! 700 hits O_O i can't thankyou enough! :'D hehe this cook off is pretty much shorter than expected but hey, i stuffed as much zoroxrobin moments in here... hehe X)

Enjoy~!

* * *

"What? A cook-off? You're joking right?" Sanji was shocked and confused.

"No. I'm serious" Zoro replied. "And the winner will have a date with Robin".

"WHAT? A date with Robin-chwaaan?" Sanji said excitedly, "Are you an idiot? Are you just gonna pass her to me as some present already wrapped? I'm a first class chef, and you're just a muscle-head swordsman whose never touched the stove!"

"I'm gonna win" said Zoro in conviction "no matter what. I'll be a disgrace to Robin an myself if I take back a challenge".

Nami who was listening the whole time, joined in the conversation.

"How about this", she said "This match will be held in a week! Robin will decide who will be winner by the tasting!"

"That's sounds good" said Zoro "I agree with Nami".

"It's obvious that you can't win against me in only a week's time" sighed Sanji.

"All well, I'm looking forward to my date with Robin-chwaaan~!", Sanji span around spouting hearts everywhere.

"Zoro" said Nami worriedly, "What happens if Sanji takes Robin away?".

"I made it this far!" Nami thought angrily "I'll beat the hell out of this idiot if he fails!".

"I won't allow that", said Zoro in his serious expression.

"Then why did you challenge Sanji in the first place?" asked Nami curiously.

Zoro's cheeks turned pink, "I want Robin to taste my cooking" he pouted.

"Ha! Not bad Zoro!" Nami grinned as she slapped him at the back. "Okay! We need to get started, shall we?"

"What?" asked Zoro.

"I'll train you to cook for a week. You can't learn by yourself can you?"

Zoro sweat-dropped because he haven't considered it.

"Okay then" Zoro muttered, he was a little grateful to Nami.

"Oi Sanji-kun! May I borrow the kitchen?" asked Nami.

Sanji answered "Of course Nami-swan~! Anything you like my darling".

Nami and Zoro are now at the kitchen. Zoro leant against the kitchen bench.

"So Zoro, have you cooked before by any chance?" asked Nami.

"Nope" said Zoro.

"Okay! I'll just teach you the basics of preparing a meal!".

Nami prepared a carrot on a chopping board, "Try to cut that into fine slices".

"With what?" asked Zoro.

"A knife!" answered Nami. Zoro picked up the knife, it was much lighter than any of his swords. Zoro then sliced the carrot, but with too much excessive force, that the chopping board along with the bench were also sliced.

Nami sweat-dropped, "You need to control your strength, stop cutting when you feel the chopping board". Zoro was much better in his second attempt, the carrots were cut perfectly and also he didn't destroy anything.

"I guess your swordsmanship helped you" Nami was pleased.

"Okay! Moving on. I'm now gonna teach you how to fry and boil! Be careful, it's dangerous if your careless."

"Lets get on with it." Zoro grunted.

Zoro watched Nami's demonstration of blanching vegetables, dipping them in boiling water, and adding salt to the process.

Nami handed him the chopsticks, "Now's your turn Zoro!".

Sanji hid sorrowfully behind the kitchen door. "Nami-swan, why didn't you cook with me!" he wailed.

He dreaded that Nami had to spend a week with Zoro, "Is that the Shithead really wanted huh?" Sanji was red in jealousy.

Meanwhile, Robin had recovered quicker than expected. The noises from the kitchen woke her up.

"Why the kitchen is noisy?" asked Robin. It was usually quiet in there, with or without Sanji.

"Apparently, Zoro's learning how to cook" said Chopper.

"What? Really?" said the shocked Robin, "What for?".

Chopper answered nervously "Well you see.. Zoro had started a cooking contest with Sanji, and the winner will have a date with you."

Robin's expression darkened "Deciding on doing this without my consent. That idiot! Doesn't he know my feelings?".

Robin stormed out of Chopper's office.

"Robin..." Chopper trembled.

She stopped at the kitchen, and she heard crashing noises with echoed louder and louder as she came closer.

"ZORO! ZORO! WATER! WATER!" Nami panicked.

Robin peeked through the cracks of the door, the stove was on fire.

Robin sighed, but smiled "Fine, I'll let it go. It seems he's serious about it."

She headed towards the shower to wash off her sweat from her fever.

Nami noticed Robin heading towards the bathroom, and she had an idea!

"Zoro you can have a break now!" said Nami as she pushed him out of the door.

"Go take a bath to relax! You have enough for today!" Nami rushed over to Robin's direction.

"Okay..." Zoro was left alone and confused "I might as well have a bath before I sleep".

Robin stopped at the bathroom door and turned the sign "Vacant" to "Engaged". She stepped in the bathroom stripped, and she soaked herself in the warm and soapy water, and laid in a comfortable position.

"What a day" she thought "I finally got to know more about Zoro, and he also helped me twice". She blushed while she embraced her knees.

"And now he's working hard to make a meal for me.. I wonder what it is".

Nami crept over to the bathroom door and changed the bathroom sign from "Engaged" to "Vacant", and she snuck out of sight.

Shortly after, Zoro arrived at the bathroom, "Oh it's open. That's good then". He stripped in the change room and wrapped a towel around his waist. He entered the bathroom.

"Speak of the devil" gasped Robin. Zoro madly blushed, and Robin blushed covered her chest.

"I'll go back now!" Zoro desperately reached for the door.

The door immediately slammed shut, it was even locked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zoro tried to move the handle but it didn't budge at all.

"We can't leave till morning" Zoro moaned.

Robin blushed, she was so embarrassed that Zoro saw her naked, and now he has to stay the whole night.

"NAMI! WE'LL KILL YOU!" Zoro and Robin shouted angrily in unison.

Zoro sighed as he rested his back on the bathtub. "Since I'm here" Zoro said "May I join you?".

"Of course not!" Robin blushed.

"Haha! I was kidding" Zoro chuckled.

He then turned his back and he looked straight to her eye intently "You feel better right Robin? From that fever you had, you worried me."

"Yeah" said Robin, her cheeks were burning. He was worried about her!.

"It's good the soap is covering my chest" she thought.

"How about your ankle?" said Zoro, his expression is still serious.

"My ankle is getting better" Robin smiled as she raised her foot seductively out of the water.

Zoro quickly ducked his face away, his whole body turned crimson.

"Don't do that again", Zoro said as he furrowed his face into his arms.

Robin put down her foot and she turned back to back with Zoro.

"Zoro" Robin tried to change the subject "Can you help me to wash my back".

"Robin's voice was so close" thought Zoro. "Every time I hear her voice I feel weird and tremble. It'll be no good if I stay here for longer".

"Zoro?" said Robin.

Zoro snapped back to reality.

"Oh Robin s-sure" Zoro was blushing madly as ever.

Robin passed the scrub from behind her back, and Zoro received it with his shaky hands. With great difficulty Zoro touched Robin's bare skin. Her skin is ever so soft, nicely tanned and it was hot. He never knew that she felt so cushiony. Robin reddened but relaxed as he gently scrubbed her back. His smooth hands slid across her back. She felt sudden chills each time his skin had contacted to hers, as if he was passing electricity throughout her whole body with just his fingertips. The strange sensation overwhelmed her, her heart couldn't beat any faster and heat was piling up her face.

"Zoro that's enough, thank you!" Robin embarrassedly said. She turned back, and she saw Zoro's face which was beet red.

"This is your reward" said Robin as she then kissed her wet luscious lips on Zoro's cheek, which burned even more.

Robin giggled at his cute reaction, and she kissed the other cheek.

Zoro froze there, his body and his face was so numb.

"It's alright" said Robin, she turned on to her back again."Can you fetch me my bathrobe? It's your turn now."

"Y-yeah" Zoro mumbled, he was still adorably red in the red.

He got up, revealing his sexy muscular built ripples. Robin blushed at the sight of how deliciously-hot Zoro looked in just a towel. He then passed the robe and Robin stepped out of the bathtub while Zoro wasn't looking.

He stepped in the bathtub which Robin had already bathed. It was warm and had the scent that Robin usually wears.

Suddenly, a bucket-full of water hit his head which soaked his hair.

"What are you do-" Zoro stopped as he felt his scalp was massaged by Robin's gentle hands which some foamy shampoo.

"This is what you get from scrubbing my back" Robin giggled. "It feels so nice" Zoro thought as Robin's soft fingers are kneading on his head. It felt so comfortable. Afterwards, he felt another bucketful of water splashed on his head again to wash away the shampoo.

"Robin, let me give you a reward this time" Zoro murmured.

He leaned out of the bath, and embraced Robin in his strong arms, and squeezed her tightly. Robin brushed her hands across his bare wet back, giving him a hot tingling sensation.

His heart is racing again.

After a moment, he leant back a bit, loosening his grip and eyed her nape of her neck.

"It's so cute" Zoro thought. He pulled Robin's robe out a bit and he buried his face into her neck.

Robin felt an impulse of electricity as Zoro's wet and hot face touched her sensitive neck, and his breathing tickled her skin. Zoro kissed her neck with his wet, hot lips, which made Robin blush furiously.

He whispered to her ear "Thank you".

It was such a simple word yet it made her heart drum faster and faster. His voice was comforting and deep, and also she felt his hot breath.

He was so close.

Zoro let go of his arms, and he was all red in the face. He can't believe what he just did.

"I'm getting out now... Robin can you bring my robe?"

"Sure" said Robin.

When Zoro was dressed he asked Robin, "What do we do now? We should get out before morning. And Ussop would kill me if I break this door".

"Yeah, it'll be a problem if the rest of the crew finds out we're here too."

Robin then crossed her arms like an "X" and she grew an arm from the other side of the door and unlocked it.

Zoro sweat-dropped, "She could've done that ages ago" he thought.

They exited and shyly said to each other a good night, and they entered their own dormitory.

Zoro rested on his hammock. What happened recently kept replaying over and over his head. He liked the touch of Robin and he wanted more of it, but he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because she's so beautiful and so smooth and soft. Zoro blushed and racked his brains, what just happened was just so embarrassing!

Zoro tried to calm himself down, his heart was beating way to fast. He had never done this in his whole entire life before. He just thought about training and some booze, nothing else.

Robin did worse to him than alcohol. Zoro sniffed his shirt and thought "It smells like her" he smiled.

Zoro had thought all about her throughout the night, he missed her already. Her voice, smell, touch and of course her smile.

Next morning...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sanji's jaw dropped "YOU SHITTY MARIMO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!".

Sanji stood in where the kitchen was burnt black with the benches were destroyed. Everything was in ruins.

"Sorry about that Curly-Brow. Damn, I can't practice cooking today" Zoro sighed.

"How you're gonna cook Sanji-kun?" asked Nami.

"Hehe! I'm going to make a delicious meal for you my darling, even without a kitchen that an idiot burnt down" Sanji said sweetly.

Sanji whipped up breakfast in no time, using just the dining table.

"That was pretty impressive" thought Zoro.

Ussop, Chopper and Zoro who was forced to fix the kitchen, and they did in no time.

It was back in it's original state, in Sanji's pleasure.

Afterwards, Nami threw everyone out of the kitchen door besides Zoro and slammed it. She said "Zoro needs some more practice!".

Everyone turned pale, but sternly warned Zoro "If you destroy the kitchen again, you have no more meals for three days, you understand".

Zoro sweat-dropped "Yeah".

Throughout the week, Zoro successfully kept the kitchen from wreckage.

Plus, of course he learnt various cooking skills from Nami. Robin sometimes pass by and was irritated by how much fun Zoro had with Nami. Also the fact that he was with her almost the entire week!

Sanji felt the same too, he wanted more alone-time with Nami. What can he do now since he can't go to the kitchen?

And so he went to flirt with Robin.

Zoro could see Robin reading her books peacefully from the window. Then he saw the blonde walked over and then happily chatting with her, and Robin's smiling too. Zoro angrily gripped the apple so hard that it exploded, with a vein popping out his head.

"Ero-cook! Get out of there!" Zoro thought.

Zoro's face darkened as he saw Sanji leant closer, wrapping Robin's shoulders around his arm. He thought of going there and stopping him but he couldn't. He can have Robin when he wins anyway. If he leaves, what if the kitchen just bursted into flames like last time. But still, its annoying to have her in his arms...

A week passed... It's already the cook off.

"Zoro I won't be easy on you, I want Robin to be my date" said Sanji pulling on a victorious grin already.

"Then don't be easy on me", Zoro said "I won't let you win anyway"

"Fine by me" smirked Sanji who was entirely confident.

Ussop interrupted, "Let's begin shall we? Each of you will have to prepare an entreé, main course and dessert. Now go!" Ussop raised his flag.

Sanji cooked as he usually does. He skillfully dices up ingredients in a split second like a magician. He totally deserved the title of a first class chef. He moved fluently in the kitchen totally focused, with no distraction or any blunders are evident.

No second was wasted in Sanji's time.

The crew gasped in amazement. Of course they knew that he was an excellent chef, but they haven't properly watch him cook.

Sanji was calm.

Well, let's say he more than calm.

"A meal just for Robin-chwaan~!" Sanji said delightedly. He skipped around the kitchen like an idiot while fumed out hearts everywhere.

"That idiot" Zoro sighed.

Compared to the first time Zoro cooked, he had improved greatly. He was surprisingly organised and things pretty much went well for him.

Nothing was burnt, or destroyed, to Ussop's and Chopper's relief.

He gripped three knives, on both of his hands and his teeth. "Three love style... Tsukuyomi!"

Zoro had sliced up all of his ingredients at once. It was also impressive as he chopped them up in different sizes that he wanted.

Zoro turned on the stove, which Nami cheered that he could it on without it catching on fire. Zoro gave Nami a death glare to silence her.

Three hours later...

"Three hours is up!" Ussop called.

Robin sat quietly at the dining table, anticipating of what she's going to eat. Robin looked forward to taste Zoro's homemade cooking.

"Okay Sanji! You're up!" Ussop announced.

Sanji balanced the three dishes on his hands, then served them swiftly on the table, just right in front of Robin.

"Robin-chan" Sanji bowed courteously "Enjoy".

"Thank you Mr Cook" Robin smiled.

Sanji froze "'Mr Cook', that sounds a little distant" his heart dropped a little.

"This is so delicious! The flavours balanced each other, and the textures suit them very well" Robin gasped.

"I'm so glad that you liked it!" Sanji spun happily.

"As usual, as expected of you." Robin added.

At that phrase Sanji turned into a block of ice. Even it was a compliment he felt a jab of pain.

Sanji's three courses are beautifully arranged and was extremely delicious. The mouth-watering aroma, made Chopper to hold back Luffy in his Arm Point from snatching away the food.

"But I know you worked harder than usual, beacuse there's extra detail in the garnish. Thank you Mr Cook" Robin gave her warm smile which melted Sanji away.

"Next up is Zoro!" Ussop announced.

A figure stepped out of the door. "What's up with that get up?" Sanji said alarmed, as were the rest of the crew.

Zoro wore a black tux, and he indeed looked handsome in it. All sleek and tidy. The black suit and tie really complemented his manly and mature attire.

"So handsome!" Robin blushed as she saw Zoro walking towards her while carrying the dishes.

Zoro felt a little nervous. What will Robin think about his cooking? He did follow the steps in that annoying book that Nami lent him to 'learn', which told him to cook for her, and to look somewhat 'good'. He hoped he followed the steps right. Zoro stopped at the table, and gently placed each of the plates. He acted ridiculously like a waiter at some posh restaurant, which amused Robin.

"It was so unlike Zoro to do this!" Robin smirked.

Robin smiled a warm "Thank you" which made him more nervous somehow.

He lifted his entree dish...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading~ sorry i had to stop here! anyway about Zoro's knife cutting technique, Tsukuyomi is partially a name from a Japanese god of food, or something like that o_o

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter~ :)

**PLEASE REVIEW~ i wanna know how you guys think of the story so far! and a hug for everyone one of you readers~ *hugs* **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Three Love Style**

**Chapter 5**

Hi guys! sorry for the late update! DX i had exams~! but im back! hehe i hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Zoro lifted his entree dish...

"Rice balls?" Robin asked as she looked at the dish.

It were two normal looking rice balls wrapped in seaweed. Robin took one of them and bit into it.

Everyone waited in suspense for Robin's judgement. No one could tell what's she's thinking since her face showed no emotion. However, everyone heard loud crunch noises while she ate.

"Zoro, what on earth did you put in those rice balls?" Nami thought suspiciously.

Everyone waited in silence, eager not to miss a single clue of Robin's reaction.

She stopped chewing. Her face was all red, and sweating.

"Is there something wrong Robin?" Nami asked, getting concerned.

"SPICY!" Robin coughed, she then gulped down a glass on water hurriedly.

Zoro's face was printed with shock. He sweat-dropped "S-sorry Robin".

"It's alright" Robin smiled.

"It's not going to be spicy for the next one" Zoro blushed embarrassedly.

"Robin" Sanji interrupted "You shouldn't eat any more. Stupid marimo is going to make you sick."

"Don't worry" said Robin "It's just the spice. Other than that, it was delicious. The fillings of tuna and mayonaise is simple, but you can really tell what's in it. You can really embrace the very ingredients you are tasting. But it was packed with chilli peppers in the center and it became too over powering, and the dried noodles gave it an unusual texture."

Zoro was very pleased with the feedback, even though he went overboard with the spice. His hard work had paid off after all.

Zoro uncovered the second plate. Everyone closed in at the table.

It was two pieces of toast with small rice balls sandwiched inside.

"What is that?" Nami furrowed her brows.

Robin felt somewhat this strange sandwich was familiar. Is it de-ja-vu?

Robin handled the thick sandwich and took a bite. She was tasting it with a poker face again, not revealing any hints.

Robin froze.

"Oi Robin! Wanna have lunch with us?" said Clover as he brought the little Robin to the table with the archaeologists.

"Yeah! Okay!" Robin grinned.

Dr Clover brought her a plate of a large odd-looking sandwich.

"What is this?" Robin asked.

"It's a rice ball sandwich!" Dr Clover laughed "Try it! It's my specialty"

Robin bit into it "Delicious", she paused.

Robin now had her face turned to a shade of pink.

"Is it spicy?" asked Sanji furiously.

Tears of nostalgia ran out of Robin's eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED ROBIN!" the crew had their jaw dropped to the floor.

"Delicious" Robin sobbed.

"YOU MADE ROBIN CRY YOU BASTARD!" barked Sanji.

"Oi! I didn't do anything" Zoro groaned.

He frantically gestured Nami to tell him what to do. Nami signalled back him that she had no idea.

Robin wiped her eyes "Sorry I was a little emotional".

"Little emotional?" the crew thought "But she was crying!".

They never saw anything other than her smile and her neutral expression.

"To me I prefer Zoro's food over Sanji's" Robin said as she wiped her eyes.

"Why?" said the crew who gaped in bewilderment, any of them would prefer Sanji's cooking anytime.

Then shocked by their realisation of their immediate reaction, they shifted their eyes to Zoro cautiously.

Zoro froze, not paying attention to them, but to Robin. He celebrated in the inside, but kept a calm composure as he usually does, and gave a smug smile to Sanji as a sign of triumph.

"To answer your question" Robin said "When I ate Zoro's food, I felt like home. Also he puts my favourite ingredients in these dishes. It has a homey feel, so I feel so much comfort when I eat this".

"Mmm Zoro's sandwich is really good!" Luffy said as he ate a piece of the sandwich.

"Let me try!".

So everybody had a piece of the sandwich and ate it out of curiousity.

It was queer, but Luffy and Robin was right, everybody thought it had a odd but refreshing taste.

"You deserve to win Zoro. You had grown this quickly in your skill in only a week, and you also provoked Robin-chan's feelings. Few chefs in the world could do that with their food" Sanji smiled, he was impressed too. "But, I still wouldn't let you to go out with Robin!".

Robin suddenly embraced behind Zoro in front of everyone. Zoro blushed violently, he was going to pass out any moment. Her touch made him to feel the steamy and fuzzy sensation again.

"Sorry Sanji" Robin hissed "This man belongs to me" gripping on him tighter.

Nami grinned, Chopper and Luffy sat there confused, Ussop blushed, and Sanji halted.

"Okay Robin-chwan" Sanji was shocked and at the same time was rejection, "Whatever you feel".

"Sanji! You're so understanding!" Robin said delightedly.

"N-no that's not it-" Sanji faltered, emitting a heavy depressing aura. Chopper winced with pity as he saw Sanji welted in defeat on his knees. He and Ussop went off to comfort him.

"Thanks Zo-Ro-kuuuun" Robin whispered to Zoro's ear melodically while stroking his jawline.

"Oh no" thought Zoro, his temperature rose even higher. He started to sweat and he sat rigidly on the seat. Robin gave him a finishing blow with a powerful peck on the cheek.

Chopper retrieved the unconscious Zoro and brought him into his office. Robin giggled but felt a little guilty that she had overdone it.

"Nami" Ussop whispered "I didn't know Zoro and Robin has feelings for each other".

"You're pretty slow Ussop" Nami said "Didn't you find them acting weird, and you've never seen Zoro's face like that right?".

"Now to think about it, that's right" Ussop answered "Zoro's pretty lucky isn't he?"

"Yeah" Nami smiled.

Nami knew her job was over, because their relationship didn't need any more interference except...

"This is the last task" Nami thought.

It was evening, and Robin got herself ready for bed, as well as Nami.

"Well Robin" she said as she pulled on her pyjamas, "what did you think of having a date with Zoro!". As Nami mentioned his name, Robin immediately blushed.

Robin then childishly touched her two index fingers together.

"I'm a little nervous" she answered "but I'm very happy".

"Have you even CONFESSED yet?" Nami said.

"I haven't" Robin replied sheepishly.

"Robin, do you know what's gonna be on in two days?" Nami said.

"You said we're going to land at a town in two days".

"Not only that! It's also Valentine's Day!" Nami said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Valentine's day?" Robin gasped.

It was the perfect opportunity for her to convey her feelings with Zoro. But she can't believe she had forgotten that day!

"What's this?" Zoro dazed as he held the pink, heart-shaped box.

"It's" Robin said as she fidgeted her shoulders, and she blushed feverishly "Chocolates".

"Chocolates? I love them!" cried Zoro cheerfully. He impatiently tore the shiny wrapping off, and opened the box. He ate a chocolately cube, and his face had bliss written all over it.

"Delicious" Zoro warmly smiled at Robin.

"Robin! Robin!" Nami cut in "Are you listening?".

Robin quickly fluffed out her imagination.

"Yes" said Robin flushed.

"So" said Nami, "are you gonna make chocolates?"

"Of-course" said Robin, pink in the face.

"You HAVE to." said Nami intently "and you must give Zoro on Valentine's day. Got it?"

"Yes Nami" Robin sweat-dropped and wondered why Nami was so serious.

Next morning...

Zoro and Robin crossed each other's paths and stopped and casually said a "good morning" to each other.

But other than yesterday, they haven't seen each other much since that bath...

The two blushed at the memory, and immediately avoided each other's gaze, and they continued their path in a frantic manner.

"This isn't good" Nami sighed as she peered over the window. "Them two are gonna avoid each other, and this will distance them apart... WHAT THE HELL!". Nami fumed in frustration.

"Nami, you're there?" said Zoro "Why the hell are you in this place?".

Nami was in the storage room, surrounded with crates. It was the perfect place to hide and spy.

"You're such an IDIOT!" Nami gave Zoro a swollen red lump on his moss-head with her fist.

"What's that for?" Zoro said, irritated.

"Why the hell you're avoiding Robin? You're making things bad" Nami questioned.

"Well" Zoro blushed.

"What?" Nami snapped. "Oh!"

Nami quickly turned her frown upside down. She let out a cheeky giggle. "I forgot to ask you what happened to you an Robin in the bathroom TOGETHER".

Zoro turned a deep shade of red, he looked so adorable in that.

"Bullseye" Nami smirked.

"What do I do?" asked Zoro, he was stil beet red. "I'm too embarrassed to see her, I feel like running away the next time I do".

"You call yourself a man? What happened to the fearless swordsman, who is also known as the "Pirate Hunter".

"That's a totally different thing. Besides I wasn't the one who gave me the name of Pirate Hunter".

"Anyway" Nami said, changing the subject. "Do you know what's Valentine's Day?"

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"I wonder what place on earth you're from" Nami didn't expect better from this swordsman who spends most of his time training and sleeping. He must be a moss alien Nami thought to herself.

"It's a day when girls give chocolate to the guys they like."

"Oh I see" Zoro nodded.

"It's a day for lovers, so make sure you confess your feelings for Robin! Then she'll be your's for sure!" Nami winked.

"Is that really true?" Zoro frowned a bit.

"Of-course!" Nami patted him on the back. Nami then leaned over and whispered to his ear, "Make sure you'll kiss her on her lips, when you receive her chocolates".

Zoro blushed.

Her giving him chocolates? Wait... they're friends right? No! He wants Robin to be his. So what does Robin really mean to him? Zoro scratched his head, trying to figure out what it is. But it was pointless, he did not think of anything.

"Maybe that annoying book may help" thought Zoro.

Sanji heard clanging in the kitchen along with the sweet, and the rich aroma of chocolate. The scent also attracted the drooling Luffy. Sanji had a glimpse through the window and realised at an instant.

Chocolates for Valentine's Day.

"I wonder who is it for?" thought Sanji, "Maybe it's for me!" Sanji blushed and wore a stupid grin.

"I must protect the chocolate at all costs! A woman's maiden heart are made within these treats!" Sanji thought, resolved.

"Luffy! I'm going to cook up your favourite meat for today" Sanji said as he went over and laid his arm around his shoulder and led him outside of the kitchen range.

Out of nowhere, he pulled out the dish with the plump, juicy steamy meat which Luffy drooled over.

"Enjoy!" Sanji said.

"Thanks Sanji!" Luffy said happily as he stuffed the meat into his mouth.

"Phew! that was close" Sanji sighed. He smiled, and he went to his room and organised the packaging for the trip.

"I didn't know cooking chocolate is this hard" Robin said as she read the recipe book. The door opened, and in came Nami.

"I'm gonna make chocolates too!" Nami grinned. "Let me to give you a hand!"

"Who for?" asked Robin, startled.

Nami's cheeks turned pink "Umm... Just obligation chocolates for everyone in the crew. I'm not making love chocolates like you."

Robin blushed a little, but eyed her suspiciously.

"Remember, tomorrow's your date!" Nami said in excitement "Planning to do anything?"

"Umm" Robin answered "I don't really know".

"Okay" Nami replied "Just give him a kiss on the lips when you have the opportunity to do so."

Robin blushed. "What is she planning?" she thought.

"And remember to confess!" Nami reminded her.

The chocolates were finished. Robin's chocolates were all dark with green pistachios on top.

Nami's were all simple square mild chocolates... But...

"Why is this chocolate different fron the others?" Robin asked. She pointed the one with the hazelnut with a white chocolate bottom.

"Ah oh! That's for me!" Nami smiled while sweating. She was so suspicious already, but Robin let it go.

"It's already night time" Nami said, as she was packing the chocolates into the gift wrapped boxes, leaving the fancy-looking one behind.

"Good night Robin!" Nami exited the door and turned off the kitchen light.

Robin was now surrounded in darkness. She left the kitchen after Nami. On the way to her room, she tripped over something big.

"How embarrassing" Robin thought. She was glad that everyone's in bed.

She bent over to see the obstacle that got her. It was no less than the sleeping Zoro, lying there peacefully against the wall like a sleeping beauty. Robin felt a little irritated, but that was overcome by the sheer happiness of the sight of him.

So tall, and toned. She couldn't help herself but to lean over and kiss his nose.

She once again touched his grassy green hair which was ever so soft. She also sniffed the familiar fresh smell from him. He was just so refreshing.

Suddenly two arms had held her captive and pulled her close to his firm chest.

She blushed, but she couldn't escape his arms that were trapping her.

Zoro was still fast asleep, and his arms are so snug warm. Robin stopped trying to wriggle her way out, and she leaned on his body which was also so warm and protective.

He was like her sanctuary, he can protect her from anything. And she can protect him too.

Robin mistakingly fell asleep. She was in his arms in the whole night, under the luminous moon which flushed a pale white light across the sea.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi guys~! how are all of you doing? I hope you've enjoyed my chapter! hehe :)

btw you guys might think I hate Sanji since the girls are always rejecting him, and making him depressed and such. I don't hate Sanji, but in fact I LOVE HIM! But I want him to be an "obstacle" the for romance and yeh, hope you guys understand! XD

**Please Review my story!** Whether its good or bad haha :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Three Love Style

** Chapter 6: The First Date (part 1)**

Hi guys~! Thanks so much for reading this far! TuT You guys surprised me with 2000+ views! SUGOOIIIIII! *O* Thankyou so much! *bows* I'm so sorry for the late update! Things went soooo busy :( hopefully this chapter makes up for it! ;-; it's longer than usual! OuO

Anyway there's one more couple than ZoroxRobin~! ohohohoho~! ;D

* * *

Zoro slowly raised his eyes, then quickly sheltered it with his palm from the stinging sunshine. It was not long until he realised that something was warm, and was breathing down his neck.

It was Robin. Her silky long strands of her hair laid across his broad shoulders. Her fair face was so bright and sparkly. She rested comfortably, snoozing on his fine, firm chest. She grabbed his white shirt and buried it in her face.

"..."

Zoro was dumbfounded. How did she end up on his body? He had no idea! But that didn't matter now, his cheeks burnt and then he relaxed a little. He always felt as ease when he's by her side.

Okay, he know he likes her. But what does that really mean? She's his friend but, he knows he doesn't treat Nami or any other crew-mate the same way.

It's so weird, this feeling. He was attracted to this very person. Her calm personality, smile, smell and her intelligence. Plus, because of her he knew he acted strangely.

He never felt the impulse to hug, to care or felt so eager to touch someone so desperately. He was hungry for her. Zoro haven't seen her for very long, but he missed her. He also felt very self-conscious every time Robin laid her eyes on him, as if he was casted under her spell.

After minutes of contemplating, he realised a very important thing. She was the person that meant most to him, and he treasured her.

Robin was so soft and warm. Zoro had let go of his restraints and wrapped his arms around her curvaceous waist. She was just so perfect. She had to belong to him, Zoro thought. He pulled her to his body tighter, consuming her body heat.

This woke up Robin. She immediately notices Zoro's strong grasp. But she didn't want him to know that she's awake since he will immediately let her go. So she pretended to be asleep, as she closed her fluttery thick eyelashes.

She enjoyed the hug, Zoro was just soothing and secure. The embrace made her feel cozy, and warmth had also welled up inside her. She desired his touch as much as he did. Well, she desired him the most.

For a moment she allowed herself to open her eyes to see her surroundings. Good, it was still early in the morning. No one is awake yet.

Lids closed again, she clumsily turned her side, and slid her arms around his firm waist. Her very fingers felt his well sculpted body through his crumpled shirt.

Zoro was not suspicious that Robin is awake yet, but blushed. She was clinging to him now. She just looked so adorable.

Robin started to feel her hair caressed by Zoro's gentle fingers. As if she was delicate as glass. She hugged him even tighter, which reddened Zoro's face even more.

Robin finally decided to let him know that she's awake now.

"You know we're landing today" said Robin.

Zoro was startled.

He thought "When she was awake? Did she think I'm being a pervert? Now I have to let go of her!".

Zoro was about to detach his arms, but Robin stopped him.

"No, it's alright. I like this too" Robin said quietly "Let's stay like this a little longer".

Zoro nodded and relaxed. There was a fleeting silence.

"Today's our date huh?" Zoro spoke.

"Yes" Robin blushed "Have you ever dated before?"

"Nope" replied Zoro, but then he smiled "My first one is with you though."

Few hours later...

"Everyone! We landed!" Luffy shouted.

"Ohhhhh. What's this? A festival?" Luffy jumped around excited.

"Wait Luffy" said Nami "First we need to unpack our belongings since we're staying by a hotel for the night".

"Ussop! Since we're at a festival, we're having fun! So look after Luffy and Chopper for me!" Nami ordered.

"Ehhh me?" Ussop said in dismay "How about Sanji?".

"Well he's shopping for groceries with me!" Nami answered.

"Really? Nami-swan?" Sanji lit up, his nostrils flared and pulling on a cheesy grin.

"Yes! Yes" Nami answered, a little irritated.

Then Nami whispered something into Ussop's ear, grinned and left with the swooning Sanji.

"Well then, see ya guys at night!" Ussop called, "Meet up at this hotel!" he said as he pointed at the address of the blue card he handed to Robin.

"Thanks Mr. Long Nose" Robin smiled "Let's go, Zoro-kun".

Ussop and Zoro blushed at her words.

"Well I have to go now!" Ussop said as he scurried off to Luffy and Chopper.

Zoro and Robin was now left alone in the crowd.

"So what do we do for a date?" Zoro asked.

Robin beamed, "Well, we just have fun!".

"Fun?" asked Zoro, the only thing he thought was fun is having a good sip of his mouth-watering sake.

"Oh!" Robin said, "Zoro can you get me that stuffed toy?" she pointed over towards a shooting stand, which displayed some prizes.

"Stuffed toy?" Zoro asked.

"Yes! I find it cute" Robin said bluntly.

She pointed at a fluffy green ball with a grumpy face.

"That reminds me of someone I know", Robin giggled.

Zoro took a good look at the toy, it didn't remind him of anything.

"Oi Mister! Give me a try!" Zoro called to the man behind the counter.

"Awww a lovey-dovey couple is here!" the man grinned which his curly grey mustache bounced.

"Oi, shut up" Zoro frowned, but he blushed a little.

The man still grinned with his flashy white teeth, "Here, there are three bullets, if you can shoot this toy, you can have it."

"Okay, let's do it" Zoro said in a serious tone.

The man sweat-dropped at his conviction.

Zoro steadied the plastic gun in his hands, and carefully took aim.

Robin stood beside him, watching him in that pose, she flushed... She thought he was so cool until...

"Second shot is missed!" the man, commentated.

"Where's Ussop when you need him" Zoro grunted as he eyed the green toy. "I want YOU to get it for me" Robin said wickedly.

Zoro turned pink, but returned to focus. "To make her happy" he thought.

Robin waited suspensely for the last shot as Zoro positioned his gun in different angles.

"..."

"Ping!" The plastic bullet had hit the toy on the eye.

"Got it!" Zoro said, relieved.

"Congrats! The man smiled cheerfully as he gave Robin the grumpy green toy.

"The toy really looks like you, young man!"

"It looks nothing like me!" Zoro snapped.

Robin giggled. She cuddled the stuffed toy to her chest and gave a geniune smile which warmed his insides.

Zoro returned his smile, and then found the man staring at them while wearing a cheeky grin.

Zoro blushed, and left the booth adruptedly, pushing Robin along.

"... Ahhhhh youth" the booth-man, said to himself dreamily as he watched the couple from afar.

Zoro held Robin around her waist without him realising it. Both of them were literally stuck together, and anyone could tell they were a couple.

"Robin" Zoro said "Do you want to eat something?"

"Yes" Robin replied "The takoyaki from that stand smells delicious".

"I'll treat you" said Zoro as he walked over to the

"Two boxes of takoyaki please" ordered Zoro.

"Yes!" The woman behind the counter swiftly popped the steaming balls into the boxes and ladled the steaming sauce on top, and sprinkled topping.

Zoro gave her the cash, and went over the bench with Robin to start eating.

"Zoro" said Robin.

"What is it?" said Zoro curiously.

"Well, I wondered how you got the money. You don't seem the type to have it."

"Don't remind me" Zoro choked, he's face was plastered with dread. "Nami loaned me, with 300% interest".

"300% interest" said Robin horrified, she felt really sorry for him.

"But don't worry about that now!" Zoro grinned "We'll just enjoy the moment".

Robin smiled. He's just the man she wanted him to be. Even though he'll face such harsh consequences he still did it for her.

"Zoro, open your mouth" said Robin.

"What? Ooofff!..." Robin popped a takoyaki ball in his mouth.

Zoro blushed as he chewed, "It's really good... Why do you do that for?"

"That's what people do when they date" said Robin.

"Really?" said Zoro, the world of love and dating is still new to him.

"Can I... feed you" Zoro reddened.

"Yes" Robin blushed a little.

Zoro held a takoyaki ball with his chopsticks and Robin bit a little off it.

"Wait" said Zoro, there's sauce on your face".

His face came over close to Robin, casting a shadow over her face.

He was extremely close now. He then pressed his plump lips and licked off the creamy sauce right beside Robin's lips.

"That sauce tasted real good" said Zoro, as Robin blushed red as ever and she stiffened.

"Thank...you..." Robin mumbled, her face was still steaming hot. "Wait, where's Zoro?" Robin said confused.

She looked around, but there was no sign of him.

She even grew eyes around corners using her devil fruit powers. But still, no marimo head is seen.

She was getting worried.

"Damn" thought Robin, "I only took an eye off him in one second, and he strayed off".

Robin sighed, its going to be difficult to search for him in this big festival.

Meanwhile, Zoro stopped at a maid-cafe, not very far from Robin.

"Where am I?" thought Zoro "And Robin got herself lost so I have to look for her, damn" he scratched his head.

"Oi the guy with the weird beard" called Zoro towards the man next to the maid-cafe. "Can I ask for dire-"

"Oh we need new waiters!" the man in the black suit cut in.

"What No-" Zoro refused.

"Come on in!" the man had his other workers shoved him inside the cafe.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted Zoro "I don't have time for this! I have a date!"

"A date huh?" asked the manager. "No way!" when your dressed in THAT. He pointed at his casual white shirt and green waistband pants.

"So what?" barked Zoro. He was ignored, and was carried off with the workers.

"Don't worry!" I'll pay you triple" the manager grinned.

15 mins later...

"Oi you CAN'T do this to me!" Zoro blushed as he left the change room.

"Wow! Not bad!" the workers looked at Zoro with the sparkly eyes with a hint of perverse.

"Get this thing off me!" Zoro snapped in embarrassment.

He was wearing a lacy black and white maid dress,which his muscular bulges was made evident as the dress was tight. It was also fitted with a frilly apron, he had a green wig on his head, and applied make-up. He looked either like a drag queen or a muscly perverted man that had a maid fetish.

"I'm leaving!" fumed Zoro as he left the door, while holding down his skirt that reached down to his thighs.

"No! We're not done yet!" The worker's grinned. "We need to do something with that leg hair".

"What?" snapped Zoro.

Now he's running for it. He knew he can't be violent, or it'll ruin the date as Nami warned. The best option is to run.

Zoro sprinted off, while holding down his skirt to prevent it from flying up, while the workers chased after him.

They cornered him several times but he escaped.

He dashed through the exit, dashed up stairs, and found Luffy and Chopper snacking on some fairy floss.

"They can't see me when I'm in this!" Zoro sprinted away, hoping that they didn't spot him.

Then Zoro found Nami and Sanji passed by, linking hands.

"Oh Shit!" Zoro gasped, again he retreated frantically.

No matter what direction Zoro took, the four black suited workers popped up out of nowhere.

He found himself right in front of the maid-cafe, again.

"Damn, I'm trapped" Zoro sweated as the men surrounded him.

"Smile Zoro!" the manager called "You're scaring the customers away with that glare of yours"

"LIKE I CARE!" retorted Zoro with a vein throbbed on his forehead. "Robin is waiting for me, and I'm here wasting my time on this stupid cafe!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" the manager said in dismay. "Many of my maids had been sick today and I'm in desperate need for people to fill in".

"You call these MAIDS?" Zoro said in disgust.

"Yes! They are cute, aren't they?"

He looked over to buff, muscular men, who wore the same lacy frilled outfits as him. One of them, caked with makeup gave Zoro a wink, and he cringed.

"Just a little longer! I'll give you ten thousand beli!" the manager begged.

"I can't exchange my pride with money, thanks" Zoro walked away.

"Oi, where's my clothes?" asked Zoro.

"Well, finish off your shift and you'll get them back!" the manager pulled out a dark grin.

"Screw you!" Zoro snapped. He really wanted to slice the guy, but he resolved not to attack the weak like him.

"What would you like?" Zoro spoke grudgingly, he emitted an aura that reeked of death.

"Scary!" the two female customers shrieked.

Zoro went out and placed the order onto the counter and returned to serve the next customer.

"What's your order?" Zoro said.

The lady below him had raven black hair, and the familiar purple dress he recognised at the start of the date.

"It can't be... Not now!" Zoro eye's had widened at recognition.

Robin's eyes met his.

"..."

"..."

"I see how it is" her face darkened.

"I can explain!" Zoro spat.

Robin sighed and left the cafe.

"Oi! Zoro!" the manager called. His men grabbed Zoro and dashed away.

"What are you guys doing now?" Zoro said "I'm in a hurry now".

"No man can escort such a fine lady when you are wearing something so plain!"

"What?" gaped Zoro as he saw his new outfit.

It was a dashing black suit with matching black trousers with a leafy green vest. A black tie is tugged snugly around his neck.

"Wow!" the men gasped, impressed at their own work.

Then they shoved Zoro out of the store, "Come on! Go to your woman! Do your best! Anyway, your pay is in your pocket!".

"Oh your katana too!" the manager threw the three swords to Zoro amd he caught them.

"Bye now!" said Zoro as he went after Robin, she sat on the edge of the waterfall.

Zoro ran.

He doesn't know whether he should be grateful for the men who dress him up, or be annoyed at them for humiliating him. But ten thousand beli isn't bad.

Zoro reached Robin, stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I made you wait" said Zoro apologetically. "What's your explanation?" said Robin, as she crossed her leg over the other.

She showed no emotion on her face.

"Well..." started Zoro as he joined Robin next to the fountain.

"I see" said Robin nodded and then she smiled. "I should have taken photos of you in that maid outfit. You look so cute!" Robin giggled.

"Shut up! Don't tell anybody in our crew okay? Seriously" said Zoro sternly.

"I got it. Don't worry!" Robin winked.

"There's something off about you" Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"Well don't get lost again" Robin said darkly, "It's a bit of my fault though. But anyway, let's continue our date!" she smiled.

Robin got up first can reached out her hand towards Zoro, he grinned and gladly grabbed it.

"Like this, you won't get lost" said Robin, "Isn't this like de-ja-vu?"

"The forest" said Zoro "I'm glad your foot is fully healed".

"That's no problem" replied Robin "I got injuries far worse than that".

"Is that so?" Zoro said, "Anyway, let's try out that rollercoaster over there"

"Yeah, it looks thrilling" said Robin.

"Oh Nami and Sanji is also lining up there too"

"And they are holding hands" added Robin.

When they grasped the situation, they exchanged cunning smiles of vengeance.

Robin crossed her arms, and an arm grew of of Sanji's waist which pulled Nami's body towards his.

Nami blushed immediately, while Sanji is overwhelmed and he blushed too.

But not just like he does with the other girls, his eyes widened and he was actually embarrassed.

Robin's arm had disappeared into petals instantly.

Nami was enraged and gave Sanji a burning swollen lump on his head with her fist for surprising her.

"That wasn't me Nami-san" Sanji winced as he rubbed his head.

"Then who?" snapped Nami.

"Really I had no idea" said Sanji.

"Well it doesn't matter, I already punished you. Let's go!"

"You can punish me even more Nami-swan~!" Sanji swooned.

He immediately received a beating from the violent Nami.

"..."

"Maybe we went a little too far?" sweat-dropped Robin "Like how much of a beating Sanji received"

"I bet that idiot liked it, don't worry about him. And Nami's a violent woman" sighed Zoro.

"Hopefully she doesn't notice us, or she'll murder us" said Robin bluntly.

Then something had caught their attention towards the stage that was close to the ride.

"Ladies and gentlemen~!" A man in a suit announced on the stage.

"For Valentines Day we are hosting an annual competition. Yeeessssss~! he spun around excitedly. "The Trial of Love!".

On the Den Den Mushi screens popped up pink-hearts. People had gathered up the stage.

"The prize is... a free dining at a cruise! And the additional prizes are..." the host spun the wheel with held all of the names of prizes:

A year's amount of meat, a tonne of sake, 50000 beli, expensive cookware, a 60000 beli worth of book coupons.

"The prizes are pretty big" Zoro said. The host span the wheel, and in came out the sake and book coupons for the prize.

"There you have it!" the host announced "A one night dine along with a heap of sake and book coupons. Who ever wants to participate go through that gate."

"Looks interesting" grinned Zoro in anticipation "I can't wait to get my hands on that sake!"

"And the coupons I do need aswell" Robin added.

They walked into the entrance gate. "Let's win this".

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe! Why did I make Zoro crossdress? I keep questioning myself xD all well, writing this chapter was so fun! :D Look forward for the next chapter for the rest of Zoro and Robin's date xD ~~~

Next chapter is going to be the very last chapter :( thankyou for all of your reviews! They really did cheer me up!

Please review! Q-Q


End file.
